Mary Sue of Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooom
by Aldawen and eskaflowne
Summary: Insanity + Us + Parody + One bad Mary Sue = This fic. 'Tis insane, yet humorous - at least to us.


Mary Sue  
  
eska: Um, I got high upon hearing a song and eating sugar today and laughed for 9 minutes straight, so this is the result.....  
  
Aldawen: Ya, we went to the park and chickadees landed on our hands....it was fun....AND I GOT A NEW RACE CAR T-SHIRT!!! It's got a '66 Canso on the front, and the team is STREET LETHAL! WHOOOOOOOOOO! THANKS PERSON WHO GAVE IT TO ME!  
  
eska: Back to subject, the title tells you a lot, and we felt like mocking something, and so we picked Mary Sues because they are so sad....I pity those little Sues.....so....off we go-  
  
Aldawen: Wait! The 3 second disclaimer! WEDONTOWNTHECHARACTERSWEONLYOWNOURSELVESANDTHISLOVELYSUEWECREATED!!!!!  
  
Eska: That was 5 seconds.....  
  
Aldawen: Shut up.....OH OH!! Listen to this! It's my new word! "Oioi" in Japanese means "what ho?" as in "spiffy what ho?" (read our other fic to understand this)  
  
eska: (^ ^);; on to the fic, ne?  
  
(`_`)=----------------------------------------------------------------- *(o.O)|owchy|  
  
**************************************************************** (Beginning of Mary Sue)  
  
Like, I don't own anything here, but I want to own Legolas and like, own him, and YAH!  
  
**************************************************************** Rose sat on her bed, looking at her piccie of Legolas.  
  
"I love you, Legolas," She said, "Why did I have to leave Middle Earth and live with these awful people? They are jealous of my elf-like beauty and grace - and modesty."  
  
Rose was an elf, with long silvery-blond hair and unreal blue eyes, which made everyone jealous of her. Her family had all died from Orc attacks and she was now living with evil-rich people in who made her work all the time. She was forced to live in an attic with no windows, and the people were rude and harsh, often not letting Rose clean herself up. This was an awful misfortune to her because it ruined her perfect hair, but luckily she recieved a magical gift from Legolas.  
  
Rose lifted a brush off of the box she used as a nighttable and looked it over. It was green and made of the finest elven plastic, which was all glittery and covered with jewels and other beautiful articles from the elves. It was a magical brush which turned Rose's hair a silvery-blond colour when she used it.  
  
She pulled the brush through her hair, and it started to make her hair sparkle. It's already perfect brilliance was perfected, and it started to glow. At that moment, who should walk by, but Legolas, by any means against the logic of getting to the Modern World. He stopped in front of her window looking at her, and nearly had a heart attack from all her beauty.  
  
"My love!" he called out, "Come with me back to Middle Earth! Thou shallest live the life of a Princess, and be my bride!"  
  
"Oh yes, mellonamin! I shall!" Rose gathered up all four of her belongings and ran down the stairs, right past the evil-rich people. Their daughter stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Like, Ro-ose! What are you, like, doing?" she asked in all of her ditzy glory, "and, like, what are you doing leaving with that strange guy?"  
  
"I am leaving, you cruel, horrible, ditzy person, to be with my true love, Legolas!" Upon saying this, she ran out the door, Legolas after her, becuase she could run faster. They came to a feild where a pink portal was spinning around and around.  
  
"Come Legolas! The portal will soon close!" Rose cried, her silver-blonde hair flying. Out of nowhere the evil-rich daughter came running up.  
  
"YOU'RE, LIKE, NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" she screeched, "PROM IS COMING UP, AND YOU, LIKE, HAVE TO DO MY HAIR AND..." before she could finish, Rose and Legolas had disappeered through the portal, leaving it spinning and Evil- Rich Girl staring at it.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
THE END! GIMME 3145 REVIEWS OR I WON'T DO ANOTHER CHAPTER!  
  
(End of Mary Sue) ****************************************************************  
  
(`_`)=----------------------------------------------------------------- *(o.O)|owchy|  
  
Aldawen: I just scared myself writing this...  
  
eska: You can go ahead and review... good stuff, or you can flame us until your keyboard breaks... we don't really care if you flame...  
  
Aldawen: and we wrote this in proper grammar and spelling because it made it easier to A) write and B) understand, and C) I can't stand butchering writing, even if it is a parody...  
  
eska: This was just really fun to write, and if someone takes this serious and likes it, good for you... If it offends someone, then don't flame, just leave!  
  
Bob the Japanese Samurai Lobster: Oioi!  
  
eska: oh, if anyone wants to find some REALLY FUNNY Mary Sues or even Gary Stus then go to the Beyblade section! There's some really cute fics in that section, but atleast 75% of them are OC's!! It's pretty sad...  
  
Aldawen: *starts dancing* Doo doo doo doooooooo, doo doo doo doooooooo.... EVERYBODY WAS KUNG-FU FIGHTING! NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH! *falls over* owie...  
  
eska: Please excuse this Randomness, she just had a slushie and keeps laughing...  
  
Aldawen: MOO HAA HAA! 


End file.
